Un regreso, una nueva vida
by Zory
Summary: Un regreso cambiara su vida para siempre...Sasuke y su madre vuelven pero...¡Orochimaru tambien! DEJAD REVIEW XFISS! SINO ME DEPRIMIRE...FINAL! antes con un error en el cap1, pero ya esta solucionado! :
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, espero que os guste la historia ____ Y si no os gusta pues… lo siento pero si es lo contrario pues…dejad algún review jaja. No hace falta decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… pero algún día dominare Edmundo y hay será cuenta lo hagan jaja _

Leyenda:

Bla bla los personajes hablan

_Bla bla pensamiento de los personajes._

(Bla bla) algún comentario mió.

_Bien…una vez aclarado esto… que se suba el telón y que empiece la función jjeje _

_**Capitulo 1 Noticias inesperadas**_

_**(Fanfic Un regreso, una nueva vida)**_

Un día como otro cualquiera en Konoha, el sol brillaba, después de la fuerte tormenta de la noche pasada en la cual varios ninjas aun hablaban en los puestos…Un niño de vestimentas naranjas (¬¬ ya os imagináis quien es verdad…) corría para ver a la vieja Tsunade.

Llegas tarde Naruto Usumaki – grito la vieja Hokage.

Lo siento, lo siento- dijo un tanto avergonzado el muchacho.

Bien… ya no importa…- se tranquilizo la Hokage.- Te mande llamar para decirte algo muy importante, de lo cual nos acabamos de enterar y que quizás te interesen saber.

ahh… pues… dígame vieja Tsunami- dijo un poco indeciso Naruto.

Pues veras…- quedo en silencio durante unos segundos.- ¡No me llames vieja!- grito la hokage cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho por naruto.

jejeje bueno vale lo siento…pero ya dime lo que me ibas a decir, no me dejes en ascuas.

Pues… la verdad no se como decírtelo…en realidad contaba con Jiraiya para que te lo contara el…pero ya esta llegando tarde – dijo molesta, golpeando la mesa con la mano derecha tan fuerte que termino haciéndole una grieta a dicha mesa.- upss me pase…

Si… ¿tú crees? – dijo naruto con las típicas rayitas azules tipo anime.

Esto… no importa, la verdad será mejor a que esperemos a Jiraiya y a Kakashi ambos me ayudaran a decirte esto.- Dicho y hecho, a Naruto no le quedo de otra que esperar a que llegaran los que habían sido sus senseis Kakashi mas conocido como El ninja copian y a Jiraiya mas conocido como El ermitaño pervertido (jaja lo siento pero cada vez que escucho esto me entra la riza). Ya habían pasado varias horas y aun no habían aparecido ninguno de los 2, la vieja Tsunade se había olvidado por completo de Naruto ya que estaba leyendo varios pergaminos… En cambio Naruto estaba la mar de enfadado, confundido y desesperado tanto así que se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y decidido a marcharse cuando…

Hola, espero no llegar muy tarde…- dijo una voz procedente de la ventana.

¡¡Tu!!-dijo Naruto señalando a el personaje- siempre llegas tarde.

jaja lo siento es que me encontré con una abuelita y tuve que ayudarla y después…

¡Mentira!- dijo el joven mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla.

Vale… perdón. Pero por lo visto no soy el ultimo en llegar

Pues…- intento decir la hokage – aun falta Jiraiya – dijo un tanto molesta.

¡Hola, espero no llegar muy tarde - dijo una voz mientras abría la puerta.

Uff total ya no pasa nada – dijo un poco irritada.

Bueno…ya estamos todos… ahora me vais a decir para que es esta reunión vieja Tsunade.- los 3 adultos se miraron sin saber muy bien como darle esta noticia a Naruto…se diría difícil para el admitirlo, soportar la verdad, pero ella ya se había despertado después de un coma de varios años y Naruto tenia derecho a saber… a saber la verdad de todo, una verdad que nadie le había dicho nunca.

Pues veras Naruto…-intento decir Tsunade.- ¿Cómo se lo digo?- miro a Kakashi y a Jiraiya los cuales estaban sentados en las otras sillas al lado de Naruto.

No me importa como me lo diga, solo ¡venga ya! no me he podido comer mi tercer plato de rabel solo por venir aquí, y encima tardas 4 horas en decirme- dicho esto miro de una manera fulminante a los 3 ninjas que tenia delante.

Bien Naruto… pues…- no termino la frase fue interrumpida por Sakura.

Buenos días maestra  , hola naruto, Kakashi sensei, Jiraima… buenos días a todos.- dicho se puso al lado de Tsunade de pie aguardando a que esta terminara de contarle a Naruto lo que tenia que decirle.

Hola- respondieron todos al unísono.

Ejem… bien… a lo que íbamos… Naruto… yo este…. – Tsunami no sabia como decirlo así que Kakashi tomo la iniciativa.

Naruto- llamo de forma autoritaria.

¿si? kakashi sensei- miro a su sensei

Acompáñame al hospital

¿Por…por que Kakashi sensei?

No te vas a quedar aquí mientras tu madre despierta y pregunta por ti ¿verdad?- dicho esto , todos voltearon a Naruto…(que delicadeza Kakashi ¬¬)

¿Qué? o.0.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por los review, bueno, espero que este capitulo os guste…y sobre todo recordad que los personajes de naruto no son míos…pero…algún día dominare el mundo y en ese momento si lo serán jajaj… _

**Leyenda:**

Bla – bla personajes hablan

_Bla – bla pensamiento de los personajes_

(Bla – bla) algún comentario mío.

_Aclarado esto… solo me queda decir… ¡que la fuerza os acompañe! jajaj_

_**Capitulo 2 La noche del **__**Kyūbi**_

_**(Fanfic El regreso, una nueva vida)**_

CAPITULO ANTERIOR: 

_Acompáñame al hospital_

_¿Por…por que Kakashi sensei?_

_No te vas a quedar aquí mientras tu madre despierta y pregunta por ti ¿verdad?_

_¿Qué? o.0._

CONTINUACIÓN: 

Pues… lo que escuchas Naruto… - ojito feliz por parte de kakashi (vamos se comporta como si hubiera dicho lo mas normal del mundo).

¿Mi…madre? o.0 – mira a el resto de los ninjas para saber si Kakashi dice la verdad.- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- grita claramente enfadado. - ¿Por qué nunca me lo habíais dicho?, ¿os parece normal?... por que a mi no.

Naruto yo…deja que te lo cuente todo.- dijo Sakura con voz algo apagada por la reacción de su compañero.

¿Y tu que sabes?- dijo sumamente molesto Naruto, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Naruto, cálmate por favor, recuerda que ayudo a Tsunade en el hospital y bueno… yo atendí a tu madre anoche cuando despertó.

Lo siento…Sakura es que…- intento decir pero su voz se apagaba cada vez mas.

No hace falta que te expliques Naruto- dijo la hokage- te entendemos

Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho antes? – insistió Naruto.

Naruto, era difícil decírtelo, has crecido solo, y ahora era difícil decirte lo de Ren, sería difícil asimilarlo…y bueno… mas difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaba en coma, pero…ya esta bien…así que… ¿Por qué no vamos a verla?, seguro se le gustara ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo. ;) – dijo Kakashi

¿Ren?- Ella es mi….

Así es Naruto…ella es tu madre – dijo Jiraiya.

¿Cómo es que se quedo en coma?, ¿Cómo paso?- pregunto Naruto.

Naruto…yo te lo contare de camino al hospital…pero ya vamos por que apuesto que ella tiene ganas de verte.- dijo Kakashi.

Bien decidido Kakashi, acompaña a Naruto para que vea a Ren-dijo Tsunade.

¿Nos vamos Naruto?

Si- dicho esto Naruto y Kakashi abandonaron el despacho de Tsunade dejando a los otros 3 ninjas en el despacho.

¿Crees que Naruto reaccionara bien cuando la vea?- pregunto Jiraiya

No lo se, espero que si- contexto Tsunade- después de todo es su madre.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi y Naruto iban caminando, tranquilamente pero uno mas rápido que otro, después de todo, Kakashi iba con calma pero un Naruto lleno de ilusión, curiosidad tenia ganas de llegar pronto…

Tranquilo Naruto, llegaremos en 15 minutos

Lo se…. pero me muero de ganas por verla y….

Lo se- dijo el ninja copion- y te entiendo perfectamente, pero mientras vamos caminando te contare lo que paso la noche en la que naciste y te diré como paso lo de Ren, ¿te parece?

Si

Bien, pues… Veras Naruto, cuando el Kyūbi ataco la aldea, tu madre estaba dando a luz en el hospital, durante el parto hubo algunos problemas y… tu madre te dio a brazos del cuarto para que este te pudiera sellar el Kyūbi dentro de ti y…

Espera… el cuarto que pinta, no lo entiendo… mi madre y el cuarto ¿se conocían?

Si, pero eso será mejor que te lo cuente tu madre, yo solo cuento la historia…

Ah vale, continua Kakashi sensei.

bien, pues como iba diciendo pues… ella te dio al cuarto para que fueras sellado, y prometió traerte de vuelta, pero tu madre callo inconciente después del parto y… bueno, no pudieron devolverte con ella… ella a estado todo este tiempo en el hospital.

¿Quiénes sabían esto?- pregunto Naruto.

Pues- puso cara de pensativo- Pues lo sabia yo, el tercero, Jiraiya y Tsunade lo supo hace poco pero lo supo antes de que despertara.- mientras hablaban el tiempo se había pasado rápidamente, tanto así que ya se encontraban delante de el hospital.- Naruto- volteo hacia su alumno- ¿listo para entrar?.

Si, por supuesto- _voy a verte mama, espérame, llegare pronto, pensó Naruto_.

Pues vamos

Mientras en el despacho de Tsunade…

¿Ya habrán llegado?- pregunto Sakura

Uff a saber Sakura, solo espero que todo vaya bien- contexto Jiraiya.

Yo también lo espero- hablo Tsunade mientras cogía uno de los pergaminos y se ponía a leerlo.

Será mejor que vaya a el hospital a ver a Ren, y así veo la reacción de Naruto

¿Por qué vas a hacer eso Jiraiya, deja a Ren a solas con su hijo y un rato, ya la veras mas tarde, ahora estoy segura de que querrá estar a solas con el- le miro con cara de pocos amigos la viaja hokage.

Mujer… no lo hago por mal…solo quiero ver a Ren… hace tiempo que no lo hago… y ya sabes lo importante que era y es Ren para mi y …tu deberías hacer lo mismo… para algo fuiste su sensei

Lo se…iré después.

Pues te veré allí luego Tsunade- dicho esto desapareció con una bomba de humo, dejando a las dos ninjas médicos en el despacho.

o.0 No sabia que la madre de naruto hubiera sido alumna suya hokage sama.- dijo Sakura mientras le daba mas pergaminos a la cansada hokage.

Si lo fue…pero de eso ase mucho tiempo…mucho.

En el hospital…

Buenos días señorita – dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a la recepcionista de el hospital.

buenos días, puedo ayudaros en algo.

pues vera… vengo a visitar a una mujer llamada Ren…lleva muchos años en coma y a despertado recientemente ¿me podría decir cual es su habitación?

espere un momento por favor- pide la recepcionista

claro.-respondió Kakashi

Kakashi sensei

¿si Naruto?

Aun no me dijiste el por que

ahh- suspiro- fue por seguridad naruto… no puedo decirte mas.

Pero…- no termino la frase, la recepcionista le interrumpió.

Esta en la habitación 106.- dijo sonriendo la recepcionista

Gracias.- dijeron al unísono

Varios minutos después, ya habían subido en el ascensor en absoluto silencio, naruto pensando en su madre, y kakashi en…. a saber que cosas.

¿Estas listo para entrar?

Si- toca la puerta y un leve "adelante" suena desde el interior. Su corazón suena a mil por horas a escuchado la voz de su madre o de una enfermera, de eso no estaba seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro fue de que ay dentro, a unos centímetros de el, estaba su madre, a la cual había llorado tantas veces…y ahora estaba ay detrás de la puerta… en la habitación 106.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por los review que me habéis enviado, . os lo agradezco mucho, me da muchos ánimos para continuar. Y siento mucho mi error a la hora de poner el 2º capitulo…se me borro el 1º… no sabia como ponerlo, pero ya (creo) que aprendí…si en algún momento ocurre algo parecido, agréguenme a y os paso el (o los) capítulos borrados._

**Leyenda: **

Bla — bla hablan los personajes

_Bla – bla pensamiento de los personajes_

(Bla – bla) algún comentario por mi parte.

_Bien, una vez todo aclarado, solo me queda decir que espero que os guste _

**----Capitulo anterior----**

_-¿Estas listo para entrar?_

_-Si- toca la puerta y un leve "adelante" suena desde el interior. Su corazón suena a mil por horas a escuchado la voz de su madre o de una enfermera, de eso no estaba seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro fue de que ay dentro, a unos centímetros de el, estaba su madre, a la cual había llorado tantas veces…y ahora estaba ay detrás de la puerta… en la habitación 106._

**----Capitulo actual----**

Naruto- le llama Kakashi antes de que este entre.

¿Si?- un poco por no decir muy nervioso.

Es mejor que entres tu solo, yo me quedare aquí afuera…es tu madre, querrás verla a solas. Yo entrare dentro de un rato.

Esto…vale- dice no muy convencido Naruto. Unos segundos después Kakashi se sienta en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y saca de no se sabe donde su libro favorito y lo empieza a leer. Mientras Naruto esta decidido a entrar pero justo cuando empieza a abrir la puerta….

**En el despacho de la hokage…**

¿Cómo le estará yendo a Naruto con su madre?

No estoy segura, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que Naruto la atosigara a preguntas y la pobre Ren no le va a poder contestar a ninguna, no por ahora.

Uff yo creo lo mismo hokage sama.

Sakura, es mejor que te vayas a casa, es tarde, y yo me iré pronto al hospital a ver a Ren.

Entendido Tsunade. Nos vemos mañana en por la mañana en el hospital- dicho esto la muchacha salio por la puerta dejando sola a Tsunade en el despacho.

**De vuelta en el hospital en concreto en la habitación 106…**

¿Ibas a entrar o no?- pregunta una mujer, con cara de pocos amigos.

Esto…- Naruto no sabe que decir, estaba nervioso y encima esa mujer no le ayudaba mucho.

¿Vienes a ver a alguien o a quedarte en la puerta?

¬¬ Vengo a ver a mi madre…en la recepción me dijeron que estaba en esta habitación

¡Oh!, ¿Te debes referir a Ren verdad?- pregunta la enfermera.

S…si – contexto algo más tranquilo.

Bien, ella ahora mismo esta durmiendo pero… teniendo en cuenta tu historia…puedes pasar- dice la doña con cara mas amable.

Gracias…-dice Naruto mientras la doña sale de la habitación.

Una cosita

¿Si?

Ella despertara dentro de poco, teniendo en cuenta lo que le paso, le dimos un tranquilizante para que durmiera, cuando se despierte haz que coma algo, la comida la tiene encima de la mesa.

Entendido.- responde un Naruto ahora mas angustiado

Bien me marcho, cualquier cosa que necesites tu o tu madre tocad el botón rojo que esta al lado de la cama.

Vale._- _dicho esto la enfermera salia dejando a Naruto en la habitación con su madre. Empezó a caminar poco a poco hacia la cama que se encontraba su madre. Desde donde estaba el, no podía verle la cara, había una cortina verde separándoles a ambos, la respiración de Naruto se agito, solo le bastaba con correr esa cortina para encontrarse con su madre…- _Bien…cálmate Naruto…ase tiempo que no la vez…pero…no te va a comer…después de todo no podré hablar con ella hasta que despierte.- _Mas calmado empezó a correr la cortina, y allí estaba ella, una mujer de cabellos rubios largo, muy hermosa, no podía ver el color de sus ojos ya que los tenia cerrados.- _Que guapa eres mama- _No podía parar de observarla, era toda una belleza, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, tan serena… pero no podría hablar con ella , no por ahora…Estaba descansando eso era bueno, se sentó en la silla mas cercana a Ren y decidió esperar a que se despertara.

**En la sala de espera donde se encuentra Kakashi…**

¿Cómo le estará yendo a Naruto?

mmm no lo se amo- contexto Pakkun.

Quizás no debí dejarlo a solas con Ren.

Tranquilo amo- en ese momento aparece la enfermera de antes.

¿Usted venia con el muchacho rubio de la habitación 106?

Si- contesto levantando la vista de su libro para ver a la enfermera.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Ren?

Duerme desde hace un par de horas, le hemos dado un tranquilizante, pero despertara pronto…deje al chico con ella.

bien- suspiro- gracias

No hay de que- dicho esto la enfermera se va por el pasillo.

Entonces esta durmiendo- dijo alguien por su espalda

Eso parece Pakkun- dijo un poco resignado.

Yo no he dicho nada amo- contesta en can

¿Quién…?- se voltea y ve a – Jiraiya, no esperaba verte aquí tan pronto.

Bueno…que tiene todo el mundo con que venga a ver a Ren…después de todo es mi deber como…

Ya, ya se…-dijo interrumpiéndole y levantándose, ¿Entonces tu te quedas?

Si, vete tranquilo, yo me quedare con Naruto y con Ren.

Bien, buenas noches.

Adiós- dicho esto el ninja copian abandona la sala de espera con Pakkun.

Bueno…me quedare un poco aquí…será mejor que deje a Naruto con Ren aunque este dormida.

**En la habitación 106, o sea donde estaba Naruto….**

Ya llevaba un rato hay, y estaba decidido a estar todo el tiempo que hiciera falta por estar con su madre. Tenia una mezcla de emociones, entre alegría, tristeza, emoción, nervios…Pero todo eso era normal…estaba seguro de ello, su madre la cual había llorado tantas veces estaba hay junto a el, dormida, pero estaba con el.

Kaseiyo- dijo una voz como un susurro.

¿Qué?- Naruto se incorporo, y como ya había deducido la voz que antes había escuchado era de su madre.- Mama despierta, ¿estas bien?- se temía lo peor, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien pero no le importaba, le preocupaba que su madre ahora se estuviera moviendo demasiado.- tranquila mama… tranquila.

Donde…. ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Ren mientras se incorporaba torpemente.- ¿Quién eres?

Yo…yo…- a Naruto no le salían las palabras, no sabia que decir y mucho menos como hacerlo.

Te pareces tanto a el… no seras… ¿Naruto?- pregunto extrañada, mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Si,- dijo mientras cojía un pañuelo para limpiarle las lagrimas descubriendo así el color de los ojos de su madre…eran azules…los mas hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida.- Si soy yo mama.

Mi niño…yo… no se que decir, como as crecido.- dijo mientras sollozaba.

mama, yo…- no dijo nada mas solo la abrazo y esta a sui vez de dejo abrazar, era la primera vez que la tenia tan cerca, se sentía tan seguro, protegido, como nunca antes se había sentido.- Lo siento yo…- dijo separándose.

No te avergüences Naruto…es normal, soy tu madre y tu eres mi hijo.- dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa dulce y amable.

Gracias mama.

¿Por qué me das las gracias?- pregunto extrañada.

Por estar conmigo. Por no dejarme solo.

_Continuara…. _

_Pos data: _

_¿Quién es Kaseiyo? o.0 ¿Y que tiene que ver con Ren? o.0_

_¿Qué tiene que ver Jiraiya con Ren? o.0_

_**Apostamos haber quien acierta **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Buenas ;) me alegra ver que os gusta la historia y os doy las gracias por todos los review que me habéis escrito y por lo que me vayáis a escribir en el futuro…snif snif ojala mi fanfic de Kakashi gustara tanto como este… pero en fin…os lo recomiendo ;)_

**Leyenda:**

Bla… hablan los personajes

_Bla… pensamientos de los personajes_

(Bla…) algún comentario mío

_**Capitulo 4. Visitas nocturnas.**_

_**(Fanfic el regreso, una nueva vida)**_

**---Capitulo anterior---**

_-Gracias mama._

_-¿Por qué me das las gracias?_

_-Por estar conmigo. Por no dejarme solo._

**---Capitulo actual---**

-Naruto yo… lo siento tanto…- dijo sollozando.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Haberte dejado solo…no era mi intención…

-Mama, tranquila, no pasa nada, ya paso todo…-dijo Naruto haciendo un intento de animar a su madre.- ¿Sabes? cuando sea mayor seré Hokage, el mejor que haya habido nunca - _espero que esto la anime._

-Vaya…-dijo con un semblante mas animado- me alegra ver que a tu edad ya tienes aspiraciones.

-jaja- rió con ganas- siempre he querido ser hokage…y ablando de hokage…mama…

-¿Dime?

-Tú eras ninja o algo

-Claro que si mi amor.-dijo mientras se subida la manga de el brazo izquierdo.- ¿ves este tatuaje?- dijo mientras señalaba dicho dibujo.

-. ¡Eras una ninja ambu!- dijo mientras admiraba el dibujo mas de cerca- Mama eres una caja de sorpresas…- dijo mientras alzaba la vista para mirar a su madre, su pelo, sus ojos era igual a el…

-Exageras Naruto…tu sensei era también un ambu.

-¿Kakashi sensei?...Un ambu…espera, ¿le conoces?- o.0

-Claro que le conozco, desde que era un crió.

- 0.o No lo sabia…

-jajaj mi niño, te quedan tantas cosas por saber…-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Pero tu estarás para enseñármelas mama- dijo mientras cogía ambas manos de Ren - ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.- en ese momento la tripa de Naruto sonó.- ¿tienes hambre?

-Un poco si…es tarde y no he merendado ni cenado.-dijo un poco avergonzado.

- Bien…-dicho esto Ren vio la comida que le habían preparado para ella, y se la dio a Naruto-come de esto, si no me equivoco es ramen, no se si te gusta o no pero si te quieres quedar a cenar aquí…puedes hacerlo .

-Estas de broma…me encanta el ramen, es mas, es mi comida favorita.

-jaja me alegra escuchar eso.

- ¿así? –dijo mientras estaba asaltando el ramen- ¿Por qué?

-También es mi comida favorita y la de tu padre- esto último lo dijo en voz baja…tan baja que Naruto solo llego a alcanzar "también es mi comida favorita".

-Esto… si te gusta por que no te lo comes tu…es tu comida no la mía.

-Naruto, yo no tengo hambre, y tu si así que si no quieres recibir tu primer regaño por mi parte comete todo el plato sin dejar nada ¿Me as entendido?

-Si mama-dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, tan rápido que Naruto le había contado todo pero todo lo que había hecho desde como consiguió su cinta de la villa hasta la ultima misión que había hecho junto a Sai, Yamato y Sakura (para quienes no sepan a que misión me refiero y quienes son los 2 primeros personajes, les dejo una pequeña reseña abajo, y sobre esa misión, me refiero a la misión que sale en la nueva temporada de Naruto Shippuden, esa misión es cuando van en busca de Sasuke y etc.…). Ren tras ver como Naruto se quedaba dormido en la silla, lo acostó en la cama junto a ella pues en la silla estaría incomodo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo una voz desde las afueras de la habitación.

-Si, pasa.

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo la hokage.

-¡Tsunade!, ¡papa!- tubo ganas de levantarse, pero recordó que Naruto estaba a su lado por lo que lo hizo, pero si pidió que ambas personas se acercaran a ella para poder abrazarlas.- Estoy perfectamente.

-Grrr-gruñido- no me llames papa, me ase sentir mas viejo de lo que soy y apenas tengo 52 años.

-Esta bien papa- dijo con inocencia- bueno…Jiraiya ¿mejor así?

-Mucho mejor-dijo el viejo sanin.

-Pues como decía, estoy perfectamente Tsunade sensei-dijo embozando una gran sonrisa- gracias por preguntar.

-Eso lo veo-dijo la vieja sanin.- y deja de llamarme sensei…eso fue hace tiempo mujer.

-¿Te molesta?

-No cariño, claro que no…pero sabes perfectamente que me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre…Ni siquiera soporto que me llamen hokage ;)

-¡Es verdad!- dijo mientras recordaba algunas de las cosas que Naruto le había contado.-Eres hokage…quien lo iba a decir…

-¡Eh!- dijo con cierto enfado- no lo hago nada mal.

-Jajaja me alegra, por que mi hijo te va a quitar el puesto convirtiéndose en el 6º hokage.

-Ya te lo ha contado entonces.

-Si, es su mayor ilusión, por lo que puedo ver. Papa, esto quiero decir Jiraiya…

-Dime.

-Naruto lo sabe ya

-No, no ha habido tiempo para contárselo-dijo miraba a otro lado.

-¡Como que no!- claramente molesta, se incorporo de golpe de la cama- te lo as llevado dos años a entrenar contigo y no as sido capaz de decirle que eras su abuelo.

-Esto… no se lo he contado por que…

-No hay excusa posible para eso papa ¬¬- dijo mirándole de reojo con un poco de tono de tristeza en sus palabras.- Ahora habrá mas cosas que contarle después de todo…También querrá saber quien es su padre y yo…

-No tienes por que contárselo- dijo la sanin.

-Si tengo que decírselo, merece saberlo, es mi deber como madre decirle que…

-No tienes por que hacerlo, es mas, es mejor que no lo hagas.-salto el sanin.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Akatsuki

-Naruto ya me hablo de ellos…van tras el...mas bien a por el zorro de nueve colas.-dijo tristemente Ren.

-Así es… si involucran a Naruto con Kaseiyo , sabiendo todo el poder que tenia, lo querrán con mas ansias, penando que Naruto tiene tanta fortaleza, agilidad , fuerza como su padre, podrían tener incluso las intenciones de involucrarlo con la organización.

-Jamás permitiría eso, pero insisto en el derecho de Naruto de saber quien es su padre, ya se ha visto privado de una madre durante estos años, ahora no pienso privarlo de que sepa quien era y es su padre.

-Quizás tengas razón pero…

-¿De que habláis?-pregunta un Naruto somnoliento.

-De tonterías amor, vuelve a dormirte- contexto dulcemente Ren.

- o.o ¡Ermitaño pervertido! –Dijo mientras abría los ojos como platos- ¿Qué haces aquí?¬¬ No me gusta que estés tan cerca de mi madre…

-¿Por qué Naruto?- pregunta Ren.

-Es un pervertido.

-¿Jiraiya? o.0 – pregunta Ren

-Si, si te dijera que escribe libros para mayores de esos que le gustan a Kakashi y en los que los adultos hacéis cosas raras…Y que también se mete con balnearios para ver a mujeres desnudas y que…

-No me lo puedo creer- Ren miro a su padre con melancolía- Mira donde se quedo el viejo orgullo del sanin, debería darte vergüenza.

-¡Eh!- se intento defender el sanin- Exijo respeto por tu parte Ren y también por la tuya Naruto.- dijo mientras miraba a Naruto y a su madre.

-Y te respectamos ¬¬ - dijeron a la vez Ren y su hijo.

-jajaj esto es muy divertido de verdad pero tu Ren necesitas descansar y por lo que veo Naruto también…Así que…Jiraiya y yo nos vamos, volved a dormiros.

-Vale-dijeron a la vez

-Buenas noches-dijeron los sanin antes de irse.

-Adiós- dijeron ambos desde la cama. Justo antes de que Naruto cayera en trance otra ves y Ren le diera un beso en la mejilla- adiós papa, adiós sensei- dijo esto mientras Naruto se dormía.

-Adiós hija mía, adiós nieto mió.-dijo esto antes de cerrar la puerta. Para dejar descansar a los seres mas cercanos a el, a su hija la cual había yacido en coma durante años y a su nieto a el cual no se le había atrevido decir nada sobre su parentesco por temor a su reacción.

_**Continuara…**_

_Volvemos a apostar a ver si adivináis! muchos besos y espero no aburriros con estos escritos . y por supuesto que os haya gustado el capitulo4._

_¿Cómo actuara Naruto cuando sepa que Jiraiya es su abuelito .?_

_¿Y cuando sepa quien es su padre?_

_**INFORMACION SOBRE**_**: (los dejo esta información sobre los personajes que he mencionado en mi fanfic aunque no son OC, estos personajes aparecen en shippuden o lo que es lo mismo, segunda temporada de Naruto).**

_**Sai:**__ Es un __ninja__ de la __Aldea Oculta de Konoha__ que pertenece a una división del __ANBU__la raíz__, que está en decadencia. Su líder, __Danzō__, le ordena entrar a formar parte del grupo de __Naruto Usumaki__ en la segunda parte de la historia, para sustituir a __Sasuke Uchiha__ aunque al avanzar la historia se revela el verdadero objetivo de esta acción. Su técnica más representativa consiste en __dibujar__ criaturas sobre un pergamino, dándole vida y atacando con ellas. Sin embargo, es un ninja de gran nivel y capacidad._

_**Yamato:**_ _Aparece durante la segunda temporada del __manga__ para sustituir temporalmente a __Kakashi Hatake__ como líder del equipo de __Naruto__ y __Sakura__. Las técnicas que lo caracterizan son el __Mokuton__ (Elemento madera), técnica secreta utilizada únicamente por el __Primer Hokage__Yamato__ es fruto de la experimentación genética de __Orochimaru__. Este último, como parte de sus experimentos mientras aún estaba en __Konoha__, mezcló el __ADN__ del __Primer Hokage__ con el de 60 niños, y el único que sobrevivió fue __Yamato__. De esta forma heredó sus técnicas innatas, entre ellas el __Mokuton__ y la habilidad de controlar __Jinchūrikis__. Su nombre original es __Tenz__**o**__, ya que __Yamato__ es un nombre en clave que le dio __Tsunade_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Buenas! Espero que estéis siendo buenos, XD esto… espero que os guste este capitulo, y sobre todo muchas gracias por vuestros calidos review me animan mucho ;) y ahora empecemos este capitulo. _

_**Capitulo 5 Fiesta, mi madre, misión y yo. **_

_**(Fanfic Un regreso, una nueva vida)**_

**----Capitulo anterior----**

_Adiós- dijeron ambos desde la cama. Justo antes de que Naruto cayera en trance otra ves y Ren le diera un beso en la mejilla- adiós papa, adiós sensei- dijo esto mientras Naruto se dormía._

_-Adiós hija mía, adiós nieto mió.-dijo esto antes de cerrar la puerta. Para dejar descansar a los seres mas cercanos a el, a su hija la cual había yacido en coma durante años y a su nieto a el cual no se le había atrevido decir nada sobre su parentesco por temor a su reacción. _

**----Capitulo actual----**

Habían pasado varios días desde que le dieron la noticia a Naruto de el regreso de un ser querido…De su madre.

En esos días, Ren, había conocido a los amigos de Naruto, los cuales muertos de curiosidad habían ido a ver a la madre del muchacho. El primer día, había conocido a Ino, Shikamaru y a Chouji, este ultimo le había regalado a Ren una canasta de comida, según este, el mejor regalo del mundo (si me preguntan porque no fue Asuma con ellos, es porque esta muerto, para quienes no habéis visto la nueva temporada lo siento pero es verdad _snif_ a mi también me dio pena…). El segundo día, habían ido a verla Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata (como siempre muy tímida, y que por cierto le había caído muy bien a su madre), y Shino. El tercer día había ido Gai, Lee, Neji y Tenten, (según Ren los 2 primeros tenían que ser padre e hijo por su parentesco, tardaron un rato en hacerla creer que no era así).

El cuarto día, había ido Kakashi junto a Anko e Iruka, así que en pocos días, ya había conocido a todos aquellos que habían tenido alguna relación con Naruto, agradeciéndoles así que hubieran cuidado de este. En esos días, Naruto había estado muy atento con Ren, tanto así que insistía que no quería a Jiraiya cerca de ella…(ni caso, el pobre no sabe lo que hace) También habían ido Tsunade y Sakura como médicos y amigas y obligando así a que Naruto dejara pasar a Jiraiya después de la mucha insistencia de Ren, Sakura y Tsunade, aunque esto no le gustaba a Naruto, pero en fin…lo dejo pasar sin pegas (lo hacia de coña, no penséis que Naruto es así de malo)

Pero el mejor día de todos, había llegado, el día en el que Ren por fin podría salir del hospital para ver nuevamente Konoha.

-¿Estas nerviosa mama?

-Para nada Naruto… ¿Por qué?

-Pues…hace tiempo que no sales de aquí… por eso pensé que estarías nerviosa.

-Tranquilo...este todo bien. – sonrió, serena y tranquila, Naruto al ver esa sonrisa dejo de hacer preguntas.

-Bien.- ha ellos se acerco Jiraiya.

-Vamos llegamos tarde-dijo al oído a Naruto.

-Ya...ya…-dijo con el mismo susurro.

-¿Os pasa algo a ustedes dos?- pregunto un poco molesta Ren.

-No, nada tranquila- dijeron al unísono nerviosamente.

-Nos tenemos que desviar

-Por que-pregunto Ren

-Tsunade quiere vernos en la torre, ahora

-¬¬ vale…- prosiguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a la torre, allí estaba todo a oscuras por lo que Ren decidió encencer la luz cuando…

-¡¡SORPRESA!!

-Pero que…!

-Bienvenida Ren-se acerco Kakashi

-Pero por que habéis hecho esto!

-No es nada mujer- se acerco Anko, disfruta de la fiesta.

-¡¿Vosotros lo sabíais?!- dijo volteando a Jiraiya y a Naruto.

-…-le dieron la espalda y disimuladamente (todo lo disimulado que podían) siguieron a lo suyo, Naruto con Sakura y con el resto hablando y Jiraiya persiguiendo a las chicas guapas que estaban por el lugar. Ren mientras estaba con Kurenai y con el resto de los adultos, hablando tranquilamente…

**Tras unas horas, sin acontecimientos de mucha importancia….**

Habían pasado algunas horas desde el comienzo de la fiesta, no había sucedido gran cosa, lo único destacable por decirlo de algún modo fue la falta de comida suficiente para saciar a lso miembros del clan Akimichi (el clan de Chouji), que Pakkun y Akamaru se entendieran a las mil maravillas (como buenos canes que son), que muchas chicas se fueran antes de tiempo por culpa del acoso recibido por el sanin, la falta de alcohol para saciar a la sanin… y poca cosa mas, vamos lo típico en una fiesta….

Todo iba perfectamente hasta que…

-Hokage sama- grito un ninja que acababa de llegar a la villa de una misión.

-Ocurre algo –dijo mas seria de lo que recordaba estar en la fiesta. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando e intentando enterarse de lo ocurrido.

-Ha aparecido otro más hokage sama… ¿Qué hacemos?

-mmm esto no es bueno-dijo mientras alejaba a Yamato (el ninja que había interrumpido la fiesta) del lugar para no llamar mas la atención.- continúen con la fiesta-dijo intentando fingir una sonrisa, la cual pareció funcionar pues todos siguieron a lo suyo…o al menos casi todos.

-Que ocurre Tsunade-dijo Ren acercándose a ella y a Yamato, acompañada del sanin, Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura.

-Pues…veras, durante estos días, varios ninjas han aparecido muertos a las afueras de la aldea…es el 6º en la semana que aparece así.

-Por que no me había enterado de esto antes- quiso saber Ren.

-Acabas de salir del hospital, como quieres enterarte de esto.- se metió en medio Kakashi.

-Vale…

-Es mejor que vayamos a mi despacho hay hablaremos tranquilamente.-dijo la sanin.

**Unos minutos después en el despacho de la hokage…**

Tras haberle explicado todo a Ren sobre los sucesos ocurridos a las afueras de la villa, llegaron a el acuerdo de que Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura de que irían a la misión pero Ren intervino.

-Yo también iré

-No mama, te acaban de dar el alta…será mejor que te quedes aquí

-No, aunque haya estado algunos años inactiva, soy ambu…tengo derecho a ir, quiero ir-dijo mientras veía a Tsunade.

-Quizás sea mejor que te quedes…Ren por tu bien- intento disuadir Kakashi.

-He dicho que no. No vais a mandar a mi hijo a una misión de rango S sin que me vea yo involucrada con ello (de rango S porque mientras le explicaba sobre la misión de la villa, le habían contado que cada uno de los cadáveres tenia una marca echa por Orochimaru)

-No te preocupes mama, de verdad…todo ira bien.

-Me niego, yo iré y no hay más que hablar.

-buff- suspiro colectivo.

-No cambias Ren-dice Tsunade

-Siempre igual-dice el sanin.

-Para que cambiar…-dice Ren.

-Esta bien, iras, Sakura-miro a su pupila-quédate tu aquí, así me ayudaras con un par de cosas.

-Entendido hokage sama

-Bien…cambio de planes entonces…iréis vosotros 3, Kakashi, Ren y Naruto. Buena suerte entonces

-Entonces cuando se lo dirás a Naruto-pregunta el sanin al oído a Ren.

-Pronto…muy pronto.

_**Continuara….**_

_¡¡No voy a ser pesada dejando preguntas!! XD solo espero que este capitulo os guste ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias por los review y por los ánimos. Siento la tardanza de este capitulo, es que he estado muy ocupada y no había mucha imaginación u.u_

_Besitos a tods_

_**Capitulo 6 Reencuentros **_

_**(Fanfic Un regreso, una nueva vida)**_

**Leyenda: **

Bla — bla hablan los personajes

_Bla – bla pensamiento de los personajes_

(Bla – bla) algún comentario por mi parte.

_**-.-Capitulo anterior-.-**_

_-Bien…cambio de planes entonces…iréis vosotros 3, Kakashi, Ren y Naruto. Buena suerte entonces_

_-Entonces cuando se lo dirás a Naruto-pregunta el sanin al oído a Ren._

_-Pronto…muy pronto._

_**-.-Capitulo actual-.-**_

Ya había pasado algunas horas desde que se habían despedido de todos diciéndoles lo de la misión. Naruto se encontraba algo alterado y nervioso con la idea de que su madre fuera con el. Por su parte Kakashi también estaba nervioso, pero no porque fuera Ren con ellos, sino porque no sabia como afrontar a Orochimaru si se lo encontraba y luego estaba Ren, la cual su única preocupación era en que momento le podría decir a Naruto lo de su padre y su abuelo, cierto que estaba preocupada por la misión, pero no tanto, sabia perfectamente que sus habilidades como Ambu no le iban a fallar.

-Mama-la llamo Naruto

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto?-dijo mientras veía la cara de espanto de esté.

-Esos son…los cadáveres que dijo Yamato.- cierto era, varios cadáveres se encontraban ay en el suelo, tumbados, con la marca de Orochimaru.

-Eso parece-intervino Kakashi.

-Este sitio no me causa una buena impresión-dijo Ren mientras se acercaba al cadáver más próximo a ella y a Naruto-esta frió-pausa- pero… no tanto, han muerto hace poco.

-¿Cuándo exactamente?-pregunto Naruto y Kakashi al unísono.

-Hace menos de una hora.

-Eso quiere decir que el asesino esta cerca entonces

-Eso parece Naruto…eso parece-dijo Ren mientras se volvía hacia Kakashi

-¿Te ocurre algo Kakashi?

-…- No respondió, se limito a negar con la cabeza, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Kakashi-se le acerco Ren- dime, que te ocurre, recuerda que a mi no me puedes mentir, te conozco mejor de lo que imaginas…ahora dime, que ocurre.

-Fue Sasuke…-dijo en susurro solo para que Ren lo oyera pero Naruto también alcanzo a escucharlo.

-¿Sasuke?-pensativo- Fue el verdad- dijo Naruto

-Tranquilo Naruto, cálmate-pidió Ren

-Como quieres que me calme después de todo lo que esta pasando… si lo hubiera detenido antes, si hubiera sido buen amigo y buen ninja el…estaría aquí en Konoha y no con Orochimaru- grito, se sentía frustrado.

-Naruto no fue tu culpa, cálmate te lo ruego-insistió Ren

-Es verdad Naruto-intervino Kakashi- hiciste lo que pudiste.

-Yo…-no hablo más, Ren no le dejo.

-No quiero verte triste, y mucho menos llorar…que diría tu padre si te viera así

-Pues no lo se… pero porque no hablamos de el.

-Yo…-_no es el momento, no es el mejor lugar y sobre todo necesitaría que mi padre estuviera aquí presente._- es mejor que no, Naruto, no ahora.

-Pero…-fue interrumpido nuevamente pero esta ve no fue por Ren.

-Hola Naruto- dijo una voz procedente de la nada

-¿quien?

-Ya no recuerdas mi voz, viejo amigo-insistió la voz

-Donde estas-grito Naruto histérico y nervioso

-Me decepcionas Naruto…y tu Kakashi sensei… ¿me recordaras verdad?

Hubo un silencio, no sabia que decir, ni que pensar, hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía, y no estaba seguro de estar a su nivel, durante todo este tiempo había estado entrenando junto a Kakashi y a Yamato para enfrentarse a el, pero no estaba seguro…por un segundo se paro a mirar a Ren…tranquila, serena, calmada… ella confiaba plenamente en el, en su hijo, no la iba a defraudar, iba a dar lo mejor de si.

-Sasuke-dijo con voz apagada-¿eres tu verdad?

-el mismo-dijo apareciendo ante Naruto-ya me recuerdas me alegro

-…-Naruto no dijo nada únicamente avanzo hacia el y le proporciono un buen golpe, tan bueno que lo había dejado en el suelo-levántate Sasuke-grito Naruto.

-mmm menuda bienvenida –dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Naruto tranquilízate por favor-intervino Ren, se quería acercar a Naruto y a Sasuke para que no se pelearan pero Kakashi fue mas fuerte que ella y la detuvo- suéltame Kakashi, si no me sueltas, se pelearan.

-Lo se, pero es mejor déjalos solos, y que ajusten sus cuentas pendientes-dijo preocupado.

-Pero…

-Es mejor Ren, créeme.-insistió el ninja.

-Maldita seas Sasuke-gruño Naruto, sin prestar atención de lo que le decía Ren y Kakashi.

-Ya veo que no me perdonas ni un amigo.

-dejaste a Sakura muy triste, destrozada y a mi me decepcionaste-dijo con tristeza y con rabia en sus ojos y en sus palabras.-vuelve a Konoha Sasuke, vuelve a casa-dijo mientras le tendía la mano-vamos.

_**Mientras en Konoha…**_

-Como crees que estará yendo todo hokage sama- preguntaba Sakura

-no estoy segura, pero tengo un mal presagio de todo esto…no me gusta nada.

-espero que te equivoques

-yo también niña yo también-dijo con resignación.

-Dime el numero que compraste ayer –intervino el sanin mientras tenia en sus brazos el periódico del día.

-vas a mirar si tengo premio y ver si va a pasar algo malo ¿verdad?-dedujo la sanin.

-así es, ahora dime cual.

-mi numero es-dijo mientras sacaba un papel de la gaveta- 08049

-ufff- resignación- premio.

-justo cuando no quiero ganarlo, termino por ganarlo.

-¿eso es un mal presagio verdad hokage sama?-pregunto Sakura

-si, así es-silencio-el peor presagio…buena suerte Naruto, Ren y Kakashi-suspiro mirando la ventana y el sol escondiéndose tras los árboles con un raro tinte rojo en el brillo de este.

**De vuelta con Naruto y Sasuke…**

-vamos Sasuke-extendió la mano

-No

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! siento mucho haber tardado tanto con la actualización del fic, pero ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo espero que os guste. Z producción presenta…el Capitulo 7_

**Leyenda: **

Bla — bla hablan los personajes

_Bla – bla pensamiento de los personajes_

(Bla – bla) algún comentario por mi parte

_**Capitulo 7 ¿Una esperanza? **_

_**(Fanfic Un regreso, una nueva vida)**_

**Capitulo anterior**

_-vamos Sasuke-extendió la mano_

_-No_

**Capitulo actual**

-por que no Sasuke- suspiro arto de todo esto, de luchar contra su mejor amigo- vamos, nadie te tomara represarías…lo prometo- miro a Kakashi y a su madre Ren, el ninja copian daba su aprobación sobre lo dicho y Ren parecía asustada o… ¿alerta? preparada para cualquier ataque proveniente de Sasuke o de quien sea.

-lo siento Naruto…pero…ansió ser mas fuerte, y en Konoha no lo podré lograr, y mucho menos vengar a mi familia-dicho esto miro a Ren y esta le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió…Sasuke no sabia porque pero durante unos segundos le pareció ver a su madre, no tenían parecido físico, su madre tenia el pelo negro largo recogió siempre por una coleta y los ojos color café, en cambio la mujer que estaba viendo ahora era rubia, pelo largo si, pero suelto y sus ojos eran azules pero con un brillo especial…se parecían a los de Naruto.

-Sasuke- una voz a sus espalda hizo que el mencionado volviera en si y se diera la vuelta- vamos… ¿o piensas quedarte hay todo el día?- dijo la voz.

-Orochimaru-susurro Ren.

-¿lo conoces? – se le acerco Kakashi sorprendido

-si… le conozco muy bien…

Ambos ninjas, se acercaron a Naruto y Ren se puso delante de su hijo dispuesta a protegerlo con su vida si era necesario. Kakashi por su parte intento por todos los medios que Sasuke recapacitara hablándole sobre que lo ayudaría a realizar su venganza solo con la condición de que volviera, una idea que tentó a Sasuke pero que Orochimaru interpuso como mentira y alejo a Sasuke de Kakashi.

-nos vamos Sasuke… no hay tiempo para que te pongas a jugar con los niños-dijo mirando con desprecio a Kakashi y a Naruto, mientras intentaba hacer memoria de donde había visto a esa mujer de cabellos rubios que estaba con el niño zorro.

-aléjate de el –dijo Kakashi- Sasuke, vuelve con nosotros…te lo ruego.

-yo…-durante unos segundos dudo… mientras había estado en Konoha había sido ¿feliz? había pasado mucho desde las risas, los entrenamientos con humores felices y con caras alegres a su alrededor…pero recordó el miedo, la pesadumbre, la tristeza…vividos cuando su propio hermano Itachi mataba a todos los miembros de su clan sin dejar a nadie con vida excepto a el…porque le había dejado con vida, era una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde que murió su clan hasta hoy en día…estaba decidido a culminar su venganza, a hacerse mas fuerte y matar a Itachi.- No, no me iré a Konoha… culminare mi venganza sin distracciones-mirando a Naruto.

-Sasuke-intervino Ren

-¿Quién es usted?

-mi nombre es Ren y soy…-miro a Naruto y a Kakashi con cierta duda no sabia si decir o no quien era pues estaba el allí. Orochimaru. Quizás no convenía que el supiera que ella estaba viva pero… no le quedo de otra y hablo- soy la madre de Naruto- miro hacia Orochimaru el cual la miraba como si estuviera viendo a un tesoro…una mirada que no paso desapercibida por nadie- se que no nos conocemos Sasuke-volvió a hablar- pero me gustaría que me escuchases…-no hablo mas, fue interrumpida.

-No me importa lo que tenga que decir …Ren.-mirándola de arriba a bajo- no se como es que Naruto antes huérfano y ahora de la nada le aparece una madre-miro a Naruto- pero lo que si me importa es que quieras interferir en mi vida, en mi venganza, cosa que no pienso permitir ni a ti –la señalo- ni a nadie-los miro a todos, a Kakashi como el sensei que era, a Naruto, compañero de equipo y a Ren por ultimo.

-solo escúchame-insistió Ren- Orochimaru no es de fiar, te matara apenas consiga lo que quiere-miro hacia el sanin, su mirada era de odio, de desprecio de…asco.- te matara, Sasuke por favor- sus ojos sin saber por que se llenaron de lagrimas pero no supo como pero las contuvo para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero cosa que por lo visto no logro, ya que Sasuke se sorprendió y le intimido, aunque se repuso antes de lo previsto para así no postrar debilidades.

-dime algo que no sepa Ren- mirándola con respecto en sus ojos-_No se porque…pero me recuerda tanto a mi madre…no se…estoy confuso ¡que hago!_

-Sasuke-intervino ahora Naruto-vamos a Konoha

-vamos-dijo nuevamente Kakashi

-No puedo…no debo-dicho esto subió al tronco donde estaba Orochimaru y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, tan rápido que los otros 3 ninjas cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya no había nadie.

- se fueron-dijo Naruto con desgana

-lo siento Naruto-dijo Ren con un intento de consolarlo-mira la parte positiva de esto.

-¿Qué parte positiva?

-dudo…dudo si venir o no

-tienes razón, había duda en sus ojos, quizás consigamos que vuelva a Konoha…pronto-intervino Kakashi.

-si quizás

-eso espero, se lo prometí a Sakura…le di mi palabra- caminaron hacia Konoha hasta llegar a las puertas de la villa.

-le vas a dar la noticia a Sakura

-¿Qué noticia mama?

-que tenemos una esperanza

-si…se lo diré y le diré que pronto mi promesa se complica…lo juro.

_**Continuara…**_

_¿De que conoce Ren a Orochimaru? ¿Conseguirán que Sasuke vuelva?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Muchas Gracias por los review, de verdad os lo agradezco. Bueno como no hay mucho que decir empezare ya. Z Producción Presenta el Capitulo 8._

**Leyenda: **

Bla — bla hablan los personajes

_Bla – bla pensamiento de los personajes_

(Bla – bla) algún comentario por mi parte

……………_**.Capitulo 8. Hablemos de padres a hijos……………**_

_**-.-Fanfic Un regreso, una nueva vida.-.-**_

**-.-Capitulo anterior-.-**

_-eso espero, se lo prometí a Sakura…le di mi palabra- caminaron hacia Konoha hasta llegar a las puertas de la villa._

_-le vas a dar la noticia a Sakura_

_-¿Qué noticia mama?_

_-que tenemos una esperanza_

_-si…se lo diré y le diré que pronto mi promesa se complica…lo juro._

**-.-Capitulo actual-.-**

Habían cruzado las grandes puertas de la villa, y disponían a encontrarse con Tsunade y con Sakura para contarle lo sucedido, fueron en absoluto silencio cada uno pensando en la posibilidad de un posible regreso de Sasuke…-_quizás vuelva…_-pensamientos de Naruto, el cual, había hecho una promesa y tenia muy claro que la cumpliría. Tras varios minutos de silencio, llegaron donde la Hokage y allí empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué ha pasado Naruto?-pregunto temerosa de una respuesta Sakura

-pues…hemos visto a Sasuke y…-se estremeció al la mirada de Sakura, estaba asustada, tenia miedo de su posible respuesta.

-y que Naruto, continua

-pues…hemos peleado –continuo con semblante triste y lo cambio al alegre cuando dijo- pero a estado a punto de entrar en razón Sakura! eso es bueno. Estuve a punto de hacerle venir!

- ¿de verdad?-intervino la hokage

-así es- intervino Ren- estuvo cerca si no hubiera sido por…

-Orochimaru- concluyo Kakashi.

-entiendo…quizás sea mejor que os vayáis a descansar- dijo la sanin

-bien-dijo kakashi saliendo del despacho

-yo…tengo mas preguntas-dijo Sakura

-se las harás otro día Sakura, Ren acaba de salir de el hospital y necesita descansar

-es verdad…lo siento- dicho esto Sakura se fue.

-Hokage

-¿si?

-donde esta Jiraiya necesito hablar con el-dijo Ren

-esta en tu casa, dijo que tenia que hablar con vosotros de un tema que tu sabes y que…os esperaría allí-dijo calmada

-¡EN CASA!- dijo temeroso Naruto

-¿porque lo dices tan temeroso Naruto? No es tan malo –dijo Ren

-Me va a robar el dinero de la hucha!!

-¬¬ -miradas furtivas por parte de ambas ninjas

-mama vamos ya rápido

-esta bien, adiós vieja Tsunade…-dijo saliendo de el despacho

-adiós…espera… ¿yo vieja? NO ME LLAMES VIEJA REN!!- grito tsunade desde el despacho a la ninja que ya se encontraba cruzando la mitad de los pasillos.

Tras varios minutos caminando y riendo. Llegaron a la casa donde allí sentado en uno de los sillones encontraron acomodado al viejo sanin con semblante serio.

-¿Qué haces en casa pervertido?- pregunto mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto para asegurarse de que su hucha estaba intacta.

- Ren, tenemos que hablar-dijo calmado el ninja ignorando lo que Naruto le había dicho apenas unos segundos antes.

-se lo vamos a decir ahora ¿verdad? por eso as venido.

-cuando antes mejor

-decirme… ¿el que?-dijo Naruto bajando las escaleras mas aliviado al ver su hucha bien

-es hora que hablemos sobre…-se paralizo, no sabia como empezar…no estaba segura pero antes de que dijera nada hablo el sanin

-es hora de hablar sobre tus raíces Naruto, sobre tu madre y tu padre y demás cosas ¿o acaso no te interesa?

-claro que me interesa-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre en el sillón mientras que el sanin permanecía de pie enfrente de ambos.

-pues…empezaremos por tu padre…el fue alumno mió, era un gran ninja y…

-espera-dijo mientras recordaba algo- tu me dijiste una vez que tu fuiste maestro del cuarto…-dijo mientras miraba a ambos ninjas, estos a su vez estaban mas calmados, por lo visto Naruto había deducido el mismo quien era su padre

-así es Naruto

-quieres decir que mi padre fue compañero del cuarto-pregunto Naruto, lo que provoco la caída (tipo anime, ya me entendéis) de el sanin hacia atrás.

-NO SOQUETE, LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE TU PADRE ES EL CUARTO-dijo entre chillidos y sin tacto alguno el sanin a el muchacho el cual tenia la vista en blanco

-cariño...te encuentras bien-dijo preocupada Ren-¡visto lo que hiciste! eres un bruto no cambias –dijo al sanin

-yo este…-intento justificarse el sanin pero Naruto no le dejo hablar

-entonces yo…soy hijo de el cuarto de un Hokage…Yondaime…

-Kaseiyo –dijo Ren

-¿Ese era su nombre?-pregunto el joven

-así es mi vida, así se llamaba tu padre.

-vale…-dijo el niño-¿algo mas de que enterarme?-dijo mas calmado y en apariencia mas madura para sorpresa de los otros ninjas.

-no vas a echarme la bronca ni nada-dijo el pervertido alarmado ante la indiferencia de el muchacho.

-pues…que quiere que diga…soy hijo de una celebridad! pero yo Naruto Usumaki le superare jajaja

- …- no dijeron nada los adultos, solo se quedaron mirándose uno al otro para continuar con los secretos para Naruto.

-pues…ahora que lo dices, si tengo algo mas que decir-intervino Ren- y ya que te lo tomas tan bien…lo diré directamente

-adelante-dijo acomodándose en el sillón Naruto- no me puedes decir algo más fuerte que esto.

-Jiraiya es mi padre-dijo con calma mirando a Naruto y este a su vez miaba a el pervertido y a su madre como si se encontrara viendo un partido de tenis-dijiste que fuera directa…así que…no quiero escuchar quejas- dijo Ren un poco nerviosa ante la reacción del chico.

-¿abuelo? ¿El pervertido?...

-estas bien Naruto-dijo el sanin acercándose a el

-yo… ¡como puedo tener un padre de Hokage y un abuelo como pervertido! –dijo algo alarmado- si alguien se entera tendré vergüenza aleja! es un pervertido!!! …

- ¬¬ -miradas furtivas por parte de los adultos

- … pero me gusta la idea- termino finalmente con su "discurso" Naruto

-¿enserio? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No nos vas a pedir explicaciones?-preguntaron al unísono ambos.

-mmm no, me conformo con saber la verdad-dijo con calma- tengo sueño, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches mama-dijo mientras miraba a Ren-buenas noches perver…quiero decir abuelo-mirando al sanin, y seguido de esto subió las escaleras y entrando en su cuarto…

Los ninjas permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mas, hasta que Ren rompió el silencio que se había provocado cuando vieron las reacciones de Naruto.

-Parece que se lo a tomado bien ¿no?

-si…me asombra, nunca lo había visto tan… ¿maduro?

-esta creciendo-dijo con orgullo

-jajaja eso parece, quizás sea mejor que me vaya

-esta bien papa-suspiro-buenas noches y gracias por todo

-adiós –dijo mientras se marchaba y dejaba a Ren en el sofá con sus pensamientos-_Dos cosas menos de las que preocuparme ahora…solo queda traer al Uchiha a la villa de nuevo junto a sus amigos pero…con el justo a Sasuke va a hacer difícil…El único capaz de vencerle fue Kaseiyo y ahora no esta… ¡Maldito Orochimaru! como lo are… ¿Cómo?_

En otra parte de la casa….

Naruto no estaba cansado en lo mas mínimo, estaba animado en las nubes, hoy había sido un buen día… ¡el mejor! Primero la posibilidad de cumplir su promesa, después su padre era ni más ni menos que ¡el gran cuarto hokage! y por ultimo la existencia de un abuelo… ¡el pervertido! -que familia mas extraña-dijo con una gran sonrisa…-me gusta la idea…Necesitamos mas conversaciones de padres a hijos-dicho esto callo en trance aun no quisiera, sus ojos se cerraban y lo ultimo que vio fue una silueta entrando en su habitación por la ventana….

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9

_Gracias por los review que me mandáis, de verdad me animan mucho ;) Espero que os guste el capitulo de hoy. __Y__ ahora sin mas dilación, os presento el Capitulo 9_

_**Capitulo 9. Sueños y reencuentros **_

**-----****---- Capitulo anterior----****----**

_Me gusta la idea…Necesitamos mas conversaciones de padres a hijos-dicho esto callo en trance aun no quisiera, sus ojos se cerraban y lo ultimo que vio fue una silueta entrando en su habitación por la ventana…._

**----****----Capitulo Actual----****-----**

El sol deslumbraba su cara, estaba cansado, pero aun así se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado en el día de ayer, le levanto, se vistió, entro al baño y se cambio, todo como siempre supuso el…Al bajar por las escaleras no dejaba de mirar las fotos de sus padres, y la foto del día de su cumpleaños, en la cual salían sus padres , Jiraiya mirando de reojo a una jovencita que estaba cerca y el sonriendo ampliamente, ese día se había divertido mucho…sin duda. Bajo al comedor, allí se encontraba mama poniendo la comida sonriéndole como siempre lo había hecho mas también asaba un hombre sentado mirandole fijamente con una enigmática sonrisa, ese hombre era su padre, Kaseiyo Usumaki, el gran hokage de la villa. Se oyó la puerta Ren fue a abrirla después de darle un beso de buenos días por esa puerta entro Jiraiya, su abuelo, con aires paternales. Se sentó a comer hoy habían ramen…no dejaba de mirar a su padre antes de que se fuera, el y Ren compartían secretos antes de que el se fuera con los ambus que cada día venían a por el por si necesitaba ayuda o simplemente lo escoltaban. Se podía oír de vez en cuando a Ren diciéndole lo mucho que le quería y que por favor volviera sano y salvo. Siempre decía lo mismo y siempre le partía el alma verla así. Una vez Kaseiyo abandono la casa, se oyó nuevamente el timbre de la puerta, esta vez era Sasuke, Sakura y compañía, venían a por el…había que ir a clase llegaban tarde. Abandono la casa despidiéndose de su madre y de su abuelo, y puso camino hacia la academia, por el camino todos le sonreían y mandaban saludos y recuerdos, el era conocido como el joven maestro y tenia cierta prioridad como hijo del gran hokage el cuarto. Llego a clase y lo primero que le hicieron fue una gran bienvenida, siempre se la hacían, tenía muchos amigos y lo querían. En el transcurso de la tarde salio de la academia, seguido de muchas de sus admiradoras y con la cara mas feliz que nunca, había sacado las mejores notas de la clase… no era para menos, era el mejor. Llego a el entrenamiento junto sus compañeros de equipo, su sensei había llegado unos 5 minutos antes, que se puede decir…era un hombre muy puntual, Kakashi, tras un duro entrenamiento en el cual dejo claro quien era se fue a casa. Allí la gran sonrisa de Ren y la cena le llenaba de felicidad y solo faltaba esperar a Kaseiyo, su padre, el cual llego unos minutos después que el, cuando llego su padre, dispuso a saludarlo con un gran abrazo el cual este correspondió. Después de comer se fue a su cuarto pero su padre llego también con el en ese momento, quería tener una conversación padre e hijo, una de tantas…. estaba hablando con su padre, cuando una voz le hizo volver a una realidad que no quería…

- idiota despierta

- 5 minutos mas mama

- No soy tu madre

Se despertó de golpe, todo había sido un sueño… para su desgracia, le habría gustado tener esa vida, con una familia feliz, conocido y querido por muchos o por todos en la villa…todo era absolutamente perfecto pero…un sueño al fin de al cabo… Pero ¿Quién le despertó? había una silueta…alguien estaba sentado en la misma silla en la cual su padre se acomodaba en el sueño pero… ¿Quién? era tarde, de noche, oscuro… no veía bien.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto con enfado mientras alzaba la mano al kunai mas cercano de la mesa de noche.

- Enserio puedes ser tonto Naruto

- ¬¬ responde o te lanzo el kunai que tengo en mi mano- dijo mientras se lo dejaba a la vista

- siempre supe que eras medio lento pero no tanto

-¿Sasuke?

-por fin chico, ya eran horas, tenias el sueño bien cogido, hace una hora que intento hablar contigo pero nada que despiertas

-¡Sasuke! que haces aquí- dijo mientras daba unos pasos hasta quedar frente a el

-yo…pues…veras- no le salían las palabras

- te repito la pregunta… ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke uchiha?

- he venido para pedirte ayuda Naruto –dijo mientras miraba al suelo, Pues no era fácil dar la razón a alguien después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos y menos si era a Naruto. Sasuke tenía un gran ego y era orgulloso…

-o.0 no me lo creo…entraste en razón-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-bueno…veras….es que…yo….no se que decir…solo perdón.-dijo Sasuke mientras se dejaba abrazar por Naruto aunque se separo de el en unos segundos notando que Naruto se comportaba extraño - ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-pues…tienes sangre Sasuke…mucha, mira el suelo, mira tu camisa- dijo señalando ambas cosas.

-Naruto yo…-dijo antes de caer al suelo. Era cierto había mucha sangre. Llamo a Ren, para que curara a Sasuke. Ren vino sobresaltada al oír los chillidos de Naruto. Subió rápidamente y se encontró a Sasuke en el suelo, no pregunto nada, solo lo tumbo en la cama de Naruto y le curo las heridas, lo dejaron descansando mientras Ren y Naruto bajaban al salón a hablar.

-¿Qué hacia Sasuke en tu cuarto?

-mama… No lo se exactamente, solo se que vino pidiendo ayuda…y siempre se la daré, es mi amigo y yo…

- no te he pedido explicaciones Naruto…solo quiero saber exactamente que hace aquí, pero me alegra que haya vuelto –dijo embozando una sonrisa.

-sabia que me entenderías mama

-siempre amor…siempre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Sasuke?

-a que te refieres Naruto

-Vas a avisar a Tsunade

-si, debo hacerlo, es mi obligación y así sabremos que le paso para que venga a nosotros y sobre todo para que nos explique porque tenia tanta sangre.

-si… lo entiendo…

-pues yo me voy Naruto, vendré lo mas rápido que pueda. Iré avisar a Tsunade para que sepan lo que esta pasando

-pero si es tarde mama

-lo se… pero deben saberlo. Yo me voy vendré rápido, y el estará durmiendo mínimo hasta mañana. Yo vendré en unos minutos ¿entendido?

-si, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto Ren se fue dejando a Naruto solo en el salón, este subió las escaleras donde según el dueño habían fotos de felicidad pero en realidad no habían mas grietas o dibujos de el. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto donde dormía Sasuke, se sentó en la silla y se dejo dormir otra vez…esperanzado de volver a tener el mismo sueño que había tenido antes…

_**Continuara….**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Muchas gracias por los review, cada vez me animáis más a continuar con el fic. Me agrada que sigáis leyéndome y aguantarme todas las semanas, pero miremos la parte positiva de la historia... ¡No hay más clases! jajaja. Bien, dicho esto, que empiece el nuevo capitulo ¡ya!_

_**Capitulo 10. La razón del Uchiha**_

El sol empezaba a salir. Los pájaros a cantar. Los niños se escuchaban de todas partes de la villa, entre risas y juegos…En la casa de Naruto no estaban para juegos, Sasuke había vuelto la noche anterior, herido. Justo en ese momento se encontraba en la habitación descansando e intentando recuperarse de la herida que tenia. Mientras Ren se encontraba con la Hokage, hablando sobre lo sucedido, para así hallar una respuesta a lo ocurrido. Naruto estaba con su amigo en el cuarto.

-vamos despierta hombre…-insistió por quinta vez Naruto, que se había levantado temprano únicamente para ver como estaba Sasuke.- arriba.

-mmm- se movió un poco y levemente abrió los ojos- hola idiota.

-buenos días Sasuke…el sentimiento es mutuo.-sonrió de oreja a oreja, le gustaba la idea de que volviera a la villa y mas por su propio pie. –la comida esta lista, mama llego ase un rato con la vieja así que…baja ya.

Dicho esto y no dejando responder a el pobre chico bajo las escaleras encontrándose así con ambas mujeres…

Mientras Sasuke, se levantaba de la cama con desgana, se vistió con unas ropas que Ren abría preparado para el y escuchando unos gritos provenientes del piso de abajo, bajo las escaleras y viendo así el espectáculo…

-¡Quiero ramen!

-por dios Naruto…por décima vez… ¡No hay ramen para comer hoy!

-pero yo… ¡Jo! mama

-nada de "jo". No vas a comer ramen todos los días…

-si se puede si…

-¬¬ siempre a sido así…No se lo tomes en cuenta –hablo una voz nueva a la discusión.

-¡ya estabas tardando!

-¬¬ con esos gritos cualquiera se queda 5 minutos mas en la cama…

-anda anda…ayúdame a convencer a mi madre-miro a Ren con carita de cachorro abandonado.

-¿convencerla de que? ¿De que te haga una comida saludable?

- ¬¬ deberías estar de mi parte memo

- me conviene estar de parte de tu madre…ella hace la comida tu no.

-entonces solo es por el interés…que bonito- hablo nuevamente Ren tras ver que Sasuke se encontraba mejor.

Sasuke se tomo unos segundos para responder, dirigió su mirada a Ren. Tan solo la había visto una vez y ya había visto en ella lo mismo que en su madre, quizás los rasgos físicos no eran iguales, pero su forma de ser, actuar y comportarse, eran iguales…demasiado para su gusto…la miro de arriba a bajo…no sabía en que momento Naruto había dejado de ser huérfano para tener una madre, pero en cierto modo sentía envidia por el. El había perdido a toda su familia por culpa de su hermano Itachi y ahora era Naruto quien tenía una madre…

_-No se si haya sido conveniente volver a la aldea pero…No le soportaba, descubrí sus intensiones… Aunque me cueste creerlo…Naruto tenía razón, pero…ahora no estoy solo…podría decirse por la manera en la que se comporto que…vuelvo a tener una madre…_

-Veo que estas bien Sasuke- esa voz hizo volver en razón a el chico.

-Si gracias Hokage

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? – preguntó la Hokage mientras hacia señas para que ambos chicos se sentaran a comer mientras hablaban. –cuenta la historia.

-Solo vengo a pedir ayuda…si no me la podéis dar me iré-dijo levantándose de la silla pero otra voz le hizo volver a sentarse.

-Sasuke, no hace falta que respondas así, únicamente se te esta preguntando lo ocurrido para saber a que atenernos, pero…si no nos quieres decir…haya tu, pero así sin saber las cosas bien y con la información a medias no podemos ayudarte como es debido. Dijo Ren.

-Lo…lo siento- dijo el Uchiha mirando al suelo con la cara sonrojada- No quería ser descortés pero…es que…yo…este no…es fácil…yo…-respiro hondo, no sabía como decirlo, no sabía como contarlo…

-Sasuke- le llamo Ren- come, la comida se te enfría.

-Sasuke se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la ninja, no se esperaba eso, se esperaba un "no tengas miedo" o un "estamos aquí tranquilo" o también un "vamos hombre termina de hablar" quizás había juzgado mal a esa mujer…sinceramente, le estaba cogiendo mucho afecto, parecía mas una madre preocupada que una ninja en busca de información.

-si, comeré-dijo mirando a Ren y luego a Tsunade- y luego os contare lo ocurrido ¿os parece bien?

-perfecto

Tras varios minutos de absoluto silencio entre los miembros que compartían la mesa para comer, Naruto habiendo terminado ya de comer, Tsunade que no tenía hambre, Ren recogiendo y Sasuke ya en el sofá esperando a que llegara la ninja.

-ya he terminado, ahora podemos hablar-dijo mirando al pequeño Uchiha.

-si esto…-se le atragantaron las palabras, era como hablar con su madre…muy difícil.- Bien, esto comenzó cuando huimos de vosotros, Orochimaru intento conseguir mi cuerpo apoderándose de el , pero…conseguí escapar o eso creo…no se si me ha seguido o no , no estoy seguro de nada…-dijo entre nervioso, rápido y cortado, Ren se le acerco y le abrazo dejando que el chico escondiera su cara entre los cabellos rubios de la ninja, y empezara así a dejar caer las lagrimas que estaba intentando contener, en vano.-tengo miedo…-dijo aferrándose a Ren.

-lo se, y no te preocupes, todo ira bien Sasuke-dijo intentándolo calmar- nosotros te ayudaremos…

-y tus amigos también-recordó Naruto el cual veía la escena un poco extrañado por la actitud de su compañero.

-gracias Ren y gracias a ti Naruto…-dijo soltándose de la madre de este ultimo.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, Ren se levanto y abrió la puerta, la sorpresa para Sasuke fue mayor cuando alguien a gran velocidad se acerco a el corriendo y le abrazó…

-me asfixias…

-Sasuke…as vuelto

-me muero…me asfixias…

-lo siento…-se aparto de el.

-¡Sakura! Me alegro de volverte a ver-sonrió dejando claro que esto era lo que le faltaba para verse ahora en casa. Todo era como antes… aunque faltaba…

De repente la puerta volvía a sonar, dejando entrar a Kakashi, el cual se acerco al joven cuando le vio.

-Me alegro de volverte a ver

-y yo a ti sensei, ¿Cómo han sabido tu y Sakura que estaba aquí?

-Ren nos lo contó cuando fue en busca de Tsunade ;)

-Me alegro de que lo haya hecho.

El ninja copian se alegro al escuchar esto, mas que nada porque podía percibir una gran alegría en el muchacho, no tenia deseos de venganza o eso notaba pero las personas no cambian y Uchiha Sasuke no es menos…

**Continuara….**

_**Dejad review!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Gracias por los review, se que me repito mucho pero es la verdad, cada día me alegran mas cuando veo que tengo review que mirar y algunos de los que reírme por las ocurrencias…Sin mucho mas que decir, que empiece el capitulo nuevo._

**Capitulo 11 El regreso del maestro**

Estaban todos reunidos, hablando animadamente, más que nada por las ocurrencias de Naruto y las risas que le arrancaba a Sasuke. Tras varios minutos de risas, bromas y juegos, Tsunade abandono el lugar disculpándose diciendo que estaba muy ocupada y que tenia mucho papeleo, Sakura también se fue con ella, más que nada como ayudante y aprendiz de ella, debía ayudarla.

Al abandonar la casa, solo quedaban Kakashi el cual hablaba con Ren de forma discreta para que los chicos no los escucharan y Sasuke con Naruto que por todos los medios intentaron captar la atención de los adultos y escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-¿Crees que Orochimaru le habrá seguido?

-Conozco a Sasuke, yo mismo le he entrenado- hizo una pausa para mirar al chico en cuestión- es muy bueno a la hora de esconderse y de pasar desapercibido, no creo que le haya seguido mas Orochimaru no es tonto…es un sanin y lo sabes como hija de uno de ellos que eres y alumna de otro…-pausa- sabes muy bien sus habilidades y no hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber que…

-…que el también vendrá a Konoha ¿verdad?

-así es, tenemos que estar preparados Ren

-Se lo que quieres decir pero… ¿Cómo?, que vas a hacer o que tienes pensado hacer

-eso déjamelo a mi- se levanto de el sillón donde estaba sentado y ayudo a Ren a hacer lo mismo- ¿Sasuke se quedara en tu casa con Naruto verdad?

-así es, lo doy por hecho.

-entonces déjalo aquí, diles a los dos que mañana los espero a las afueras de la villa, a las siete en punto… ¿entendido?

-como tu digas Kakashi…

Dicho esto el ninja copión se desvaneció en una nube de humo, sin despedirse de nadie y sin dejar clara sus intenciones con los chicos para mañana, mas Ren ya sabia de antemano que su intención seria la de entrenarles y así poder afrontar a Orochimaru por lo que tenia claro que aunque la idea era Sasuke y Naruto…ella también tendría que ir, le debía una a Orochimaru y se lo iba a pagar.

Ya habían pasado varias horas Naruto y Sasuke después de que su sensei se fuera de la casa habían aprovechado para dar una vuelta por Konoha lo cual le vino bien a Sasuke y así despejase un poco. Cuando decidieron ir a casa ya era de noche y Ren les estaba esperando.

-llegáis tarde-dijo algo molesta

-lo siento mama pero…te aseguro que TODO es culpa de Sasuke

-¬¬ ¿culpa de quien idiota?

-tuya memo

-¿Quién fue el que tenia hambre y se fue a comer ramen? Yo no claro esta

-¿y quien el que estuvo un buen rato hablando con TODAS sus admiradoras de Konoha es decir…con TU club de fans? Yo no claro esta

-y quien…

-¡basta! parecéis niños en vez de adultos

-¬¬ es que somos niños- dijeron al unísono

-ya, ya como sea dejen de discutir, mejor váyanse a la cama, pues mañana temprano debéis ir con Kakashi a las afueras de la villa a las siete

-pero como…cuando…- al unísono los dos chicos algo confusos y dispuestos a estrangular a alguien

-y nada de quejas y ahora a dormir

Tras varios minutos los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos y Ren también. La noche parecía tranquila pero no todo era lo que aparentaba…

**En un algún lugar de alguna parte… (No voy a especificar)**

Los árboles eran grandes y dificultaban la vista mucho o quizás demasiado para su gusto y encima era de noche, lo cual lo complicaba aun mas, pero tenia una idea clara…Iría a por el cueste lo que cueste, se había atrevido a traicionarlo y eso no se debía hacer… ¡no! definitivamente no era lo mas recomendable y mas teniendo en cuenta su persona…Orochimaru. Todo aquel que se opusiera a sus ordenes moriría sin remedio y Sasuke no iba a hacer menos, lo mataría y luego cogería su cuerpo ¡Si! era sin duda era buena idea, muy buena, _acelerare la marcha para ir mas rápido, cuanto antes llegue, antes tendré mi cuerpo nuevo jajaja. _

**Algunas horas mas tarde en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha…**

-Siempre llega tarde, no entiendo porque nos dice a las siete y luego aparece a las doce…

-o a la una –dijo corrigiendo a Naruto

-no lo soporto

- es nuestro sensei…es decir Kakashi…deberías estar acostumbrado

-¬¬ pues no lo estoy memo

-ya veo inmaduro

-a quien llamas inmaduro idiota

-a ti gatito asustadizo

-¡sabes que siempre odie que me llamaras así!

- ¬¬ solo te llame una vez así, y fue cuando fuimos al país de las olas como primera misión importante ¬¬

-no importa, siempre lo odie- dijo entre dientes

**Tras varias horas de espera…Exactamente eran la una de al medio día como Sasuke había dicho…**

-hola chicos-dijo apareciendo en una humareda de humo

-kakashi sensei- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo- llegas tarde- los dos al mismo tiempo …otra vez.- Y no des excusas…que ya nos las sabemos todas ¬¬

-esto...esta bien, si tanto me conocéis…vamos a entrenar de una vez y ¡ah! tu madre- dijo mirando a Naruto – vendrá dentro de unos segundos

-¡bien!

-bien…como decía vamos a entrenar

Varias horas habían pasado ya, Ren ya estaba entrenando con ellos, y el día había cambiado de pasar a medio día a pasar a ser de noche…El cielo pareció derrumbarse, pues varios truenos y rayos empezaron a caer casi de repente, sobre saltando a Naruto mas de una vez, y empezó a llover, mas ya parecía que estaban dispuestos a irse, pues la lluvia empezó a hacerse mas fuerte, se escucho de una voz que provoco la negativa de Kakashi para irse del lugar…

-¿Quién eres? Habla- exigió el ninja copian

-no ara falta que te lo diga verdad Kakashi- dijo un hombre apareciendo detrás de Kakashi con kunai en mano y apuntando a su cuello

-Orochimaru…-dijeron todos los presentes

_**Espero que el capitulo os guste, y por supuesto espero review y que os cuidéis mucho!! ;) portaos bien que estamos de vacaciones… ¡FELIZ VERANO!**_

_**Pos data: Nuevo fic BOKU WA KASEIYO USUMAKI subido en 4º hokage. Leer que tan malo no es, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Gracias por los review. Espero que este capitulo os guste. El final esta muy cerca._

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Combates a dobles. Equipo del Sonido Vs Equipo de Konoha**_

_-Orochimaru- dijeron todos los presentes_

-bingo-dijo este con una sonrisa algo macabra- vaya mi querido ex alumno, traidor- dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke.

Kakashi aun seguía siendo apuntado por el kunai de Orochimaru, su cuello corría peligro, su vida, su existencia. Orochimaru mantenía firme el kunai al cuello del ninja, amenizándole y asiendo caer a Sasuke y al resto de los ninjas en el miedo.

-un paso mas, y lo mato-dijo Orochimaru

-mátame-dijo Kakashi seguro- vamos, hazlo…si es que puedes claro

-¡dices que no pueda ninja copión! ¡Ja! me hace gracia tu ignorancia- justo en ese momento el kunai de su mano se clavo en el cuello de Kakashi pero cual fue la sorpresa. Técnica del cambiazo. Propia de el ninja copión Kakashi.

-te dije que si podías hacerlo-dijo el ninja burlándose de Orochimaru mientras aparecía detrás de Ren y Naruto.

-grrr Maldito-le maldijo el sanin.

En ese momento un nuevo ataque se llego casi a impactar a los ninjas de Konoha, desde uno de los árboles un ninja se le acerco a Orochimaru.

-Hola amo Orochimaru –dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia

-llegas tarde Kabuto- le contexto este de forma fría y distante

-lo lamento…pero es que…me tope con muchos obstáculos para venir aquí.

Estuvieron varios segundos hablando entre ellos de forma silenciosa y secreta, tanto que ninguno de los cuatro ninjas se pudo dar cuenta de lo que hablaban. Naruto cansado de tanta espera decidió ser el primer en dar el paso. Utilizando la técnica de la multiplicación de cuerpos, provoco que varios clones del mismo fueran en contra de ambos ninjas, mas después envió a un clon por la espalda, para que no se diera cuenta, utilizando así el resto como sebo. La trampa estaba servida para Orochimaru pero la suerte no estaba a su favor, en la trampa callo Kabuto y así empezó el confito entre ambos, Sasuke fue a ayudar a Naruto y Ren junto a Kakashi cargaron contra Orochimaru, el cual parecía más fresco y relajado que la última vez que se habían visto.

-Ren…veo que as mejorado-dijo Orochimaru cargando contra ella- pero… no lo suficiente-dijo esquivando los golpes de esta y golpeándola el a ella y tumbándola al suelo.

-maldito…-maldijo Ren

-¿estas bien Ren?-pregunto Kakashi ayudándola a levantar

-si, gracias Kakashi….-dijo cogiendo de la mano y apoyándose en el para levantarse- maldición… no me dejare vencer por esa serpiente venenosa…eso nunca- dijo con orgullo en sus palabras, con odio, con rencor…

-tranquila Ren…todo ira bien…

-eso espero Kakashi, pero no se como, es mas fuerte de lo que era hace años, y en aquel entonces…ya era fuerte…-suspiro mientras recordaba los sucedido hace años atrás, y por supuesto, vengativo también

-es vengativo por lo que sucedió en la elección del 4º hokage ¿cierto?

-cierto

-veo que os encontráis en una bonita reunión –interrumpió Orochimaru- no me vais a vencer…nadie a podido hacerlo, y vosotros no vais a hacer los primeros

-te equivocas…Yondaime si pudo contigo en todo, tanto en la lucha como en la elección del 4º.-dijo Ren

**Flash Back **

_El tercer Hokage había convocado a todos los jonin de la villa, mas también a los sabios, a los tres sanin y también a los señores feudales, algo importante tenia que comunicar, era viejo, estaba cansado y tenia que comunicar su decisión, estaba seguro de que era buena, pero… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría su alumno Orochimaru? no lo sabia, pero esperaba lo mejor de todo esto._

_-sentaos-dijo el 3º- quiero comunicaros algo de suma importancia-suspiro, la suerte estaba echada, no había marcha atrás- lo mas seguro que os hayáis dado cuenta de que me hago mayor…y tengo claras intenciones de retirarme pero…-fue interrumpido por varios cuchicheos ente los ninjas- ¡pero!- todos callaron- pero…necesito un sucesor…un 4º hokage…y este sera…Kaseiyo Usumaki jonin de mi toda confianza y alumno de uno de los sanin…¡muchacho que no te de vergüenza!_

_De repente un muchacho de cabellos rubios, alborotados, y ojos azules que estaba sentado por el centro de la sala se levanto, sonrió a su esposa la cual estaba sentada en una de las sillas las alejadas a uno de los lados de la sala y se acerco a el hokage_

_Mientras otro de ellos, otro hombre mas mayor de cabellos negros se levanto y hecho una furia cargo contra el rubio, acto seguido varios ninjas intentaron evitar lo inevitable, un conflicto entre ellos, por el titulo de hokage, aunque uno de ellos ya tenia el titulo, el otro lo ansiaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganas, ya que se sentía robado, estafado…humillado…_

**Fin Flash Back **

**Mientras Naruto y Sasuke…**

Durante el combate de Orochimaru contra los jonin, los chicos trataban por todos los medios atacar sin ser golpeados, Kabuto se aprovechaba de su superioridad en el campo para atacar a los chicos, mas le era bastante fácil ya que ellos no esquivaban los golpes tan ágilmente como Kabuto que si esquivaba los de ellos. Sasuke con el sharingan lo intentaba y Naruto con su nueva técnica de combate también asiendo equipo con Sasuke pensaron que vencerían pero era más difícil de lo que ellos pensaban

**Al mismo tiempo Orochimaru…**

Ambos jonin cargaron contra Orochimaru con agilidad, fuerza e inteligencia mas ellos se conocían de hace tiempo y sabían las técnicas o por lo menos muchas de las técnicas del uno del otro. Hacían un buen equipo, se notaba que Kakashi era digno alumno de el 4º hokage siendo este el esposo de Ren era fácil predecir los movimientos de Kakashi ya que eran los mismos que los de Yondaime. Orochimaru por todos los medios lo intentaban pero era mas difícil aventurarse contra ellos de lo que el pensaba.

**Naruto y Sasuke…**

Estaban aprisionados contra un árbol, ambos sentían a Kabuto cerca, pero no podían hacer nada, desde su posición veían el combate de Ren y Kakashi contra el sanin, parecía favorecedor para los jonin. Kabuto se acerco a ellos por la espalda, Naruto esquivo el ataque con la multiplicación de cuerpos, mientras Sasuke con la técnica del cambiazo, apareciendo ambos detrás de su rival y sorprendiéndole, esta seria la posibilidad perfecta para vencer a Kabuto…

**Ren y Kakashi mientras…**

Estaban alineados, compenetrados, sabían bien lo que hacer, ambos con sus técnicas de combates podrían contra el sanin ya que aunque el 4º que fue el único capaz de vencerle y el 3º siendo este quien le había sellado los brazos, aunque no estuvieran Kakashi heredo bastante de sus capacidades, y Ren no era menos siendo hija de otro de los sanin, Jiraiya, y la alumna de la ultima sanin y actual hokage, Tsunade, también poseía la fuerza y las mismas posibilidades de salir victoriosa del combate, y mas teniendo a Kakashi junto a ella. Orochimaru por su parte, estaba en desventaja, solo, y contra dos jonin de gran categoría, hijos o alumnos de otros sanin y sabían sus capacidades. Mientras el siendo quien era, un antiguo sanin, jonin de la villa oculta de Konoha, antiguo miembro de Akatsuki…estaba a merced de estos dos…su combate contra ellos se hacia mas largo de lo que imaginaba, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba acorralado debajo del acantilado y cerca de el Kabuto

**Debajo del acantilado, ambos bandos…**

Ambos combates parecieron terminar debajo del acantilado, Kabuto y Orochimaru debajo de este apoyados y aprisionados contra la pared, mientras los 4 ninjas de Konoha delante de ellos sin mas miramientos preparaban el ataque, conjunto y rápido, por si se les ocurría atacar antes de tiempo el sanin y su compañero.

Orochimaru y Kabuto por su parte no estaban asustados, lo cual hacia sospechar que tenían un as bajo la manga.

Sasuke y Kakashi se acercaron a ellos y utilizando la técnica junta de ellos los atacaron provocando así que grandes rocas cayeran. Ren, Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke esquivaron las rocas con facilidad pero…Orochimaru y Kabuto no se les veía. Todo hacia suponer que habían muerto… ¿o tal ves no?

-No les veo por ninguna parte- grita Naruto que esta encima de algunas de las rocas.

-yo tampoco los veo por aquí- grita Sasuke un poco mas alejado de Naruto

-¿habrán muerto de verdad?- le dijo Ren a Kakashi tras varios minutos de brusquedad sin resultados

-no lo se…solo espero que no vuelvan a molestar-respondió Kakashi que tras eso realizo algunos sellos invocando así a Pakkun que dándole una serie de ordenes le mando partir.

-¿Qué le as dicho a Pakkun?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a ambos jonin

-le he mandado a buscar a algunos ambus para que vengan y busquen ellos, nosotros necesitamos irnos a la villa, o por lo menos tu tienes que irte Ren

-¿yo?-pregunto la ninja

-si, hace poco que as despertado, necesitas descansar.

-eso es verdad mama

-pero…

-nada de pero es mejor marcharnos que con la lluvia cogeremos un resfriado aparte de que es lo mejor para nosotros- interrumpió el ninja copión

-esta bien…vamos- dijo la ninja al ver el equipo ambu acercándose- que ellos se encarguen de los cuerpos.

Tras varios minutos llegaron a la villa, una vez allí Kakashi se fue a su casa mientras que los otros tres en casa de Naruto, se ducharon, se cambiaron y cenaron, desde luego iba a ser una noche larga y tenían que dormir.

_**Continuará….**_


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola! este ya es el ultimo capitulo de este fic…muchas gracias a todos por la espera y por los review, os agradezco a todos de todo corazón el haber estado pendiente de este fic._

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Un final inesperado pero feliz**_

A la mañana siguiente quedaron en reunirse con la Hokage, entraron al despacho donde vieron a Tsunade con algunos Ambus…Ren y Kakashi fueron donde estaba sentada Tsunade y los ambus y se sentaron en ambas sillas, a los pocos segundo llego Jiraiya con Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura…ya estaban todos listos, la reunión iba a dar comienzo.

-¿Para que nos reuniste aquí tan temprano vieja Tsunade?

-¬¬ Naruto…es evidente el para que nos reunió- dijo Sasuke

-bueno…pero es que no comí :( no desayune como es debido y tengo hambre

-¡Naruto basta ya!- le reclamo Ren- deja que hable Tsunade y luego comes más de lo que comiste en casa-dijo serenamente Ren a su hijo.

-Bien…gracias Ren…pues os he reunido aquí para que sepáis que los ambus bueno…mejor que os lo diga ellos.- un ambu se acerco a donde estaba la hokage y los jonin y empezó a hablar.

-No hemos encontrado los cadáveres de Orochimaru ni de Kabuto…los buscamos por todas partes pero solo encontramos rastros de sangre que nos llevaban a las afueras de la villa, algunos ambus están rastreando.

Varios de los presentes se sorprendieron, pero al mismo tiempo les disgusto la idea de que ambos ninjas de la villa del sonido no aparecieran muertos como se esperaba desde el principio.

-No os preocupéis, varios ambus están rastreando y ya tendremos más noticias mas adelante, os mantendré al tanto de todo- dijo la Hokage con autoridad, al decir eso los tres ambus presentes desaparecieron de el despacho de Tsunade.

Algunas horas después tras haber hablado Ren, Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la casa y empezaron a comer, después de ello se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a hablar

-de verdad crees que puedan estar vivos –pregunto Sasuke un poco nervioso

-si, es posible, de Orochimaru se puede esperar cualquier cosa Sasuke pero…no te pongas nervioso y tampoco temas a ello, nosotros te protegeremos

-¬¬ yo no necesito protección

-¬¬ el no necesita protección

-no me repitas idiota

-cállate memo

-imbesil

-tonto

-¡basta! no les da vergüenza estar como perros y gatos aun

Ambos callaron y se miraron cogieron unos cojines y empezó la guerra entre ellos, plumas por todas partes habidas y por haber y sabiendas que esto pararía siempre, ya que los tres viviendo juntos en una sola casa…Ren pasaba pero ellos dos…uff sería larga la existencia, larga sus peleas pero sobre todo su amistad.

Ren a los minutos les mando a la cama y ellos hicieron caso a lo dicho por su madre, puesto que Ren les había mandado a los dos llamarla "mama" aunque Sasuke no lo fuera accedió de inmediato y Naruto…tenía que dejar de llamarla por su nombre.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron rápidamente dormidos y Ren se quedo en el salón terminando algunas cosas para ayudar a Tsunade en el hospital de la Villa.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con ganas de comer mas Ren estaba sentada con Jiraiya en unos sillones de el salón de la casa hablando junto a ellos estaba Kakashi, Sakura y Tsunade con caras un poco alarmantes.

Al ver esto, los muchachos fueron al sillón y se sentaron dispuestos a escuchar lo que tenían que decir los adultos allí presentes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sasuke

-¿Algo grave?-pregunto Naruto alarmado en el mismo tono que Sasuke

-Hemos encontrado los cadáveres de Orochimaru y de Kabuto cerca de la rivera del rió pero…-dijo Ren a modo de explicación

-pero que!! Es una gran noticia ya están muertos- dijo Naruto

-pues…lo malo es que…no parecen muertes por nosotros sino que…ay indicios de lucha…-continuó diciendo Kakashi

-¿Quién?... ¿quien los mato?-pregunto Sasuke

-no lo sabemos exactamente…-contexto Tsunade

-Bueno pero para que nos preocupamos… fiesta!! Ya están muertos ahora olvidémonos de ellos-dijo Jiraiya para cambiar el ambiente del lugar

-el viejo pervertido tiene razón... ¡fiesta!

-¡Naruto no me llames viejo pervertido! guarda respecto

-vale…abuelito- dijo con voz melosa

-grrr ven aquí te voy a matar!!!

-aahh socorro!! –empezó a correr por toda la casa perseguido por Jiraiya acompañados por las risas de los presentes a sabiendas de que aunque hubieran muertos debían seguir investigando pero…como decía Jiraiya ¡fiesta! y olvidarnos un poco de los problemas por lo menos durante unos días…

Pasado unos días, todo en la villa era paz y felicidad una gran fiesta se armo, y todas las personas fueron invitadas a tal evento, Kakashi estaba feliz bailando con Anko, Ren estaba sentada hablando con la Hokage muy animadamente, Sasuke bailaba con Sakura, Naruto con Hinata…en fin…y Jiraiya…perseguía a todas las jovencitas habidas y por haber de la villa…Todo cambiaba la villa que una vez había sido triste, ahora era todo felicidad, armonía y alegría en la villa de Konoha…

_**¿Fin……..?**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo….de verdad, espero que os guste el final y todo el fic en si…os agradezco que hayáis estado pendiente de mis actualizaciones.**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

_**Nos vemos pronto…hasta el próximo fic**_

_**Pos data:**__**Nuevo fic Boku Wa Kaseiyo Usumaki subido en Naruto/ 4º Hokage hablara sobre la vida del 4º hokage desde su niñez hasta su "muerte". LEER!**_


End file.
